


Skyping With The Bae

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Skype, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, established relationship, Eren's 18. Levi's a couple towns over and Eren's horny so they decide to put modern technology to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyping With The Bae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/gifts).



> foreverautumn suggested we celebrate dirty talk, so this is my contribution. I hope it doesn't suck. uwu
> 
> this isn't beta'd so sorry about any errors.

**_Eren:_ ** _I miss you._

 **_Levi:_ ** _Don’t worry, I won’t be gone long._

 **_Eren:_ ** _I knooooowwwww but..._

 **_Levi:_ ** _?_

 **_Eren:_ ** _Nothing._

 **_Levi:_ ** _Just tell me._

 **_Eren:_ ** _I’m… horny._

 **_Levi:_ ** _Oh? That’s interesting._

_> >incoming video call<< _

Levi’s face appeared on the screen when Eren accepted the call, “What d’you mean ‘interesting?’” Eren asked with a pouty expression. He crossed his arms over his chest. The resolution of the webcam wasn’t the greatest, but despite the slight lag from time to time and the pixelated video it was better than nothing.

“I’m intrigued.” Levi replied, the barest hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Did you… want to… do something?” Eren stammered, cheeks flushing as he twiddled his fingers nervously.

“I don’t know, did you?” came the teasing response. Eren frowned and furrowed his brows.

“Are you fucking around with me, Levi?” he asked, leaning in towards the camera indignantly.

“I was under the impression that you maybe wanted to… fuck around, actually. Do you?” Levi leaned in close, “Because I wouldn’t say ‘no.’”

Eren let out a soft ‘eep’ as his face burned bright red, stuttering excuses while Levi let out a low chuckle. “D-don’t laugh!”

“You’re such a brat.” The older man leaned back in his chair, “But because I love you so much, I’ll humor you and—how’d you put it?— _do something_ with you. Over webcam.”

“I’ve never tried this before so…”

“Just talk dirty and touch yourself where I can see.”

“T-t-talk dirty..? I can’t—”

“It’s really not that hard. First adjust it so I can see, like this.” Levi reached up and adjusted the laptop screen so that Eren could see more of him in the shot and the brunet followed suit. “And then you tell me all the stuff you want to do to me while touching yourself. It’s not rocket science.”

“It’s a l-l-lot harder than you make it sound!”

“It’s hard? Mm, I bet you’ve got a helluva stiffy thinking about me, though.” Levi’s tone was low and melodic and it was sending shivers down Eren’s spine, “Don’t you, Eren? You’re hard and dripping wet for me, aren’t you?” Levi made a show of licking his lips, “If I could, I’d suck your needy little cock right now…”

“Levi… yes…” Eren sighed, fingers trailing down to brush lightly over his clothed erection.

“Now you try.”

Eren’s hand came to an abrupt stop and he swallowed thickly again. He took in a breath and then exhaled it, “Let’s fuck like crazy when you get back…” he whispered, “I want to… to…”

“Go on.”

“Sorry—this is really embarrassing.”

“Why? We’ve fucked lots of times. You don’t have a problem begging for my cock when I’m right in front of you…”

“Levi!”

“It’s true… now tell me all the filthy things you want me to do to you.” Levi leaned back, languidly stroking himself through his pajama bottoms. Eren took another breath, steeling himself.

“I… I wanna suck your dick.”

“Mm-hm… describe what it’s like.” Levi coached, spreading his legs so Eren could see the growing bulge in his pants.

“I—I’d suck the head and graze it slightly with my teeth as I took more in.”

“Just how I like.” Levi breathed, “Keep going.”

“And um… I’d swallow the whole length, the tip would brush against the back of my throat making me gag a little. Probably.” Eren shifted uncomfortably, “Sorry I’m not good at—”

“Eren.” Levi hissed, “ _Look._ ” He shoved the pajama bottoms down, freeing his erect cock for the younger man to see. “I’m fucking hard and dripping wet and it’s because of you. Because I want you—look at it.” His fingers wrapped loosely around the shaft, pumping it slowly and Eren could only stare as his throat became suddenly very dry.

“You’ve got such a nice dick.” The brunet said under his breath, “I wish I could shove it into my mouth right now and suck all the come out of you.”

“Holy shit, where the fuck did that— _fuck…_ keep talking like—like _that._ ” Levi whined, his hips rising into his strokes slightly. Eren leaned back, sliding his own pants and underwear off, spreading his legs so Levi could see his engorged cock curving proudly against his stomach.

“Thinking about sucking you off until you shoot dry is getting me _so_ hard, Levi…” Eren continued, no longer the timid boy from before. It was as if he’d shifted his personality somehow, not that the older man was complaining at all. He watched, entranced as Eren sensually licked each of his fingers and trailed them over his stomach and lower, lower until they brushed the patch of coarse hair that formed a tantalizing little trail from his navel to the base of his erection. “Do you want me to touch myself?”

“Yes…” Levi’s answer sounded strangled, desperate. He was still pumping his own cock with a slowly increasing rhythm.

“How badly do you want it?” Eren was doing the teasing now and it was driving Levi mad with lust.

“F-finger fuck yourself—I want to see your fingers jammed into that tight ass of yours… I want you to come from that alone.” he gasped, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock so this could last longer. Eren leaned over to grab a bottle of lube and squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers before switching his position so that his ass was in the air; he regarded Levi with a glance over his shoulder as a glistening hand trailed back to tease his puckered entrance, his dick twitching slightly as he slowly pushed the first finger inside.

“I’m opening myself up for you, Levi… stretching my tight little ass wide for that beautiful, dripping dick… I want you to ram it into me…” Eren’s voice was slowly getting raspier and needier as he continued, slowly introducing a second finger. “Promise me.”

“Y-yeah?”

“That you’ll fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight and our neighbors will know your name.”

“Christ… yes, I fucking promise.” Levi groaned, squeezing himself, stroking, paying special attention to his cockhead, rubbing his thumb over the slit and smearing the bead that had collected there all over. He watched as Eren, smirking over his shoulder, pushed those two fingers in and pulled them out, scissoring them, making him ache and throb. “I wish I was there right now, I’d fuck you fast and rough…” He muttered, hips shuddering as he denied himself again.

Now there were three fingers and Eren’s face was pushed into the pillow, whimpering pleas replacing the filthy words, but it was no less arousing a sight.

“Levi… I need your dick inside me… I need you to fuck me until… I don’t remember words…” Eren’s hips bucked back on his fingers and he cried out as they brushed that particular bundle of nerve endings that made his body sing and his back arch.

“Keep going…” Levi urged, his mouth dry as he watched Eren’s hips thrust back, his cock and balls bobbing as he moved. The screen would glitch from time to time, the movement stuttering for a split second as the image became slightly blocky, but they were both too far gone at this point to care, too in need of release. “Touch it again…” Levi said, his words laced with a demanding quality to them and Eren complied eagerly, crying out and his fingertips brushed over his prostate once more.

“Close…” The younger man gasped, his movements becoming jerky and erratic, “Fuck I’m _so_ close…”

“God— _fuck_ Eren—come for me…” Levi whined, “I wanna see you… I wanna hear my name… scream my name, Eren…”

“Levi… oh my—fuck, Levi…” Eren moaned Levi’s name repeatedly, his thighs shaking the closer he got to completion. He rocked back onto his fingers, thrusting desperately. “I wanna come… I just wanna—come—god— _Levi…!”_ Eren’s voice cracked as he finally reached orgasm, his eyes clenching shut as his body trembled, white splotches of translucent fluid making a mess of the covers on the bed.

“Eren oh fuck—yes—!” Levi’s voice was breathy as he finally allowed himself release, thick liquid dribbling over his hand and onto his stomach as they both attempted to even out their breathing.

“I can’t… believe we just—”

“It’s going to be a long week, isn’t it?” Levi interrupted, his face an expression of mild disgust as he played with the semen on his belly.

“Yeah. Probably.” Eren’s voice was somewhat sheepish… but he was satiated. For now, at least.


End file.
